A liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor (hereafter also referred to as a “TFT”) substrate having, e.g., a TFT, a color filter (hereafter also referred to as a “CF”) substrate located opposite to the TFT substrate and having, e.g., a CF, a liquid crystal layer provided between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, alignment films each provided on a surface closer to the liquid crystal layer of each of the TFT substrate and the CF substrate, and a sealing member provided in a frame shape to bond the TFT substrate and the CF substrate together and to enclose the liquid crystal layer.
In recent years, there has been a constant demand for liquid crystal display panels for use in mobile devices such as cellular telephones to achieve picture-frame narrowing. Specifically, in order that the liquid crystal display panels have a large display area for displaying images, it is desired to decrease the width of a picture-frame area which surrounds the display area and includes, for example, the sealing member provided therein.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes a method for fabricating a liquid crystal display panel including a sealing member formation step in which a sealing member made of a single ingredient is formed in a shape completely surrounding an area where a liquid crystal layer is enclosed, a liquid crystal enclosing step in which a CF substrate and a TFT substrate are attached together with the liquid crystal layer being enclosed in the area surrounded by the sealing member, and an end face formation step in which at least part of an end face of the liquid crystal display panel is formed by cutting the CF substrate, the TFT substrate and the sealing member in an area where the sealing member is located. Patent Document 1 also describes that the above method enables fabrication of a liquid crystal display panel in which a distance between an actual liquid crystal display area and an end face of the liquid crystal display panel is reduced.